


missed connections

by matchadrink



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchadrink/pseuds/matchadrink
Summary: Okay so remember that "directing for unsolved today" post by Zach?? The man standing behind the blinds, I guess, is Eugene. It just gives so much way to lowkey pining Eugene and adorable oblivious Zach like Zach needs something and Eugene is immediately right there to give him whatever it is. Oh you need a person to shoot? Sure I'll do it. You need someone to tie your shoes? I'm here. You need someone to love and spend the rest of your life with? I'm down for that.





	missed connections

Zach and Eugene had slowly but surely become the closest of the try guys and honestly it didn’t come to much of a surprise to anyone. Ned and Keith both being married caused them to be busier people, so it had become a very usual thing for Eugene and Zach to hang out just the two of them. Zach had mentioned that he wouldn’t be able to have lunch with the other Try guys the next due to having to film some stuff for Ryan and Shane. Which was followed by Eugene  immediately sending a text to Ryan asking if it is okay if he also helped out. This was main the issue that came with their growing bond, it was obvious to almost everyone in the office that Eugene was pining over Korndiddy.  No one really wanted to be rude about it, if anything they kinda felt bad for Gene, saying Zach couldn’t pick up on someone flirting with him, even if they were trying to make out with him. However Eugene also seemed to be in huge denial, the only people who had been brave enough to him confront him face to face had been Kelsey and Quinta who bother got basically got the same answer “me? Having feeling at all, let alone on Zach that’s insane” followed by some nervous laughter and him fleeing the scene. Ryan who had heard about the interactions , or had just been in the same room as them at the same time,  didn’t have the heart to tell him no. Which is why even though there was literally no need for an extra person on set the next day, he still told Eugene it would be nice to have the extra help.

Eugene had been informed that he was basically allowed to show up to the shoot whenever, but that Zach was called in for 9am and his main focus would just be shadowing him and giving him feedback. Gene came to the shoot for 8:50 am, with two teas in his hands, he knew for a fact that there was no Zach would get here for 9 and have time to get his tea and he just wanted to make sure he had the best day possible. He actually arrived before Zach did, and found himself talking to Shane waiting, who didn’t even bother asking him why he had two drinks, it had become common knowledge around the office that if Kornfeld had a shoot before 11am, Eugene would bring a tea for him. When Zach got to the shoot, at 9:10 am, he immediately went over to Ryan which broke Eugene’s heart a little. He was just saying sorry for being later and after that he walked over to his best friend giving him a huge hug

“A tea again? Gene you’re honestly too good to me”

“I’m just being a good friend” he shrugs, passing the tea over and with that interaction voer, Ryan said it was time to to start filming.

The shoot was going well so far, it was the first time either one of the boys had had done anything for unsolved and it was a very different vibe than any of the work they had done in the past. Zach had been very thankful to have Eugene with him. It’s not that he was easily scared or made uncomfortable by gory detail , it’s just that he couldn’t help but think about these people were real people, who felt pain and had families just like him. He wasn’t sure what he would’ve done if it wasn’t for Eugene gently squeezing his arms at times and helping find new ways to capture what was happening. Filming was something that always helped calmed him down.  Gene was still in awe over how talented Zach was when it came to filming , it was something he didn’t get enough credit for but out all the people in the whole office Zach was on a top 5 list in his books.

Ryan had called for a 5 minute break, which was nice for everyone, Eugene got up and grabbed Zach a water bottle and and goldfish snack pack, causing a few looks over. Zach didn’t notice them at all, Eugene did his best to pretend that he didn’t.

“Shit”

“What’s wrong Zach?”

“I forgot to charge my phone and it’s about to die”

“I got it buddy, it doesn’t matter if I’m a little late back , your doing all the hard work”

And with that Eugene was gone, he ran up to where Ned and Keith were. He had a quick chat with them, and plugged in Zach’s phone. He was trying to figure what else Zach might need and remembered that usually after a few hours of doing shoots he’d get pain in back, so he decided to pick up some Advil before making his way back down to the shoot.

When he made his way back down to the shoot, he could tell his theory had been right just by the way Zach had was holding the camera, lucky when he got down, Ryan was pausing filming to get some set stuff changed which allowed Zach to take the pills with ease. Zach also gave Eugene a huge hug , something only the petit boy could ever get away with. The rest of the shoot was pretty easy.  It went kinda late , but honestly everyone on set had such high energy that no one was bothered. It was just after 6pm when things were done. Ryan and Shane thanked everyone on set for helping out and the two try guys, made their way upstairs to get their stuff before heading out for the night.

“You did a really good job today, some of the footage you were able to get just blew me away”

“Thanks Gene, that means a lot coming from you” Zach smiles, and Eugene’s heart melts a little

“I was probably going to go out and grab drinks, I just have to the feed dogs first, if you wanted to come”

“I would love to, but I actually have  date tonight”

There’s a moment where Eugene doesn’t know what to say, he’s frozen but forces a smile on to his face anyways. “I hope you have a nice night night KornDaddy” Eugene wasn’t really sure what to do with himself , all he knew is he definitely needed those drinks soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna end a second chapter 2 this soon so it'll b more cute I promise also I'm taking prompts on mi tumblr rn which is @kornfelt <3


End file.
